1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a space-conscious design for a loft bed. The design serves to optimize space by incorporating multi-functional features, such as drawers, closet space, or cabinet space, within the assembly for the bed itself. Specifically, a plurality of steps are substantially parallel to the length of the bed, and lead upwardly toward the foot of the bed for easy access to same. Such steps incorporate the aforementioned storage space, with access to the drawers or closets from a side position. As such, the unique assembly allows for a desk, computer work station, bar, or additional wide storage space below the bed and behind the steps, adding to the overall versatility of the assembly. Finally, in the preferred mode the unit is modular in nature and may be assembled and rearranged based upon user preference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for loft bed assemblies have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the present invention and the prior art.
Utility Patents
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,328, invented by Mason, xe2x80x9cModular Furniture Systemxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Mason, a modular furniture system is disclosed which consists of functional modules that can be oriented, stacked and interlocked to create different furniture assemblies. The modules include identical rectangular enclosures, one of which contains drawers and another a cupboard and retractable writing surface. The enclosures can be stacked one on top of the other with a portion of the uppermost enclosure supporting one end of an upper bunk bed module. Another support means supports the other end of the bunk bed. An apparatus is also disclosed for interlocking the stackable enclosures and the upper bunk bed end to the uppermost enclosure. A removable cover is provided for the exposed portion of the uppermost enclosure adjacent the end of the bunk bed. By varying the width of the removable cover, a shelf of variable area can be provided. One end of a lower bunk bed module can be positioned within the enclosure formed by the upper bed and its two end supports. In addition, the bunk beds have removable side boards and removable head boards attachable to either side or either end of the bunk beds. The modules can be arranged so that the upper bunk bed can be longitudinally disposed along any wall of a room with either support structure adjacent any corner and the length of the combined bunk bed and end support structures can be varied according to the available space.
Design Patents
2. U.S. Pat. No. D400,025, invented by Lightner, xe2x80x9cCombined Loft Bed, Desk, and Filing Cabinetsxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Lightner an ornamental design for combined loft bed, desk and filing cabinets is shown and described.
3. U.S. Pat. No. D412,070, invented by Nesbit, entitled xe2x80x9cLoft Bed Systemxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Nesbit an ornamental design for a loft bed system is shown and described.
4. U.S. Pat. No. D346,708, invented by Baer, entitled xe2x80x9cConvertible Child""s Bedxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Baer an ornamental design for a convertible child""s bed is shown and described.
5. U.S. Pat. No. D279,339, invented by Testa, entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Loft Bed and Cabinet Assembly or Similar Articlexe2x80x9d
In the patent to Testa an ornamental design for a combined loft bed and cabinet assembly or similar article is shown and described.
6. U.S. Pat. No. D342,393, invented by Cephas, entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Under Bed Storage and Frame Unitxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Cephas an ornamental design for a combined under bed storage and frame unit is shown and described.
7. U.S. Pat. No. D276,386, invented by Shaw, entitled xe2x80x9cLoft Bedxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Shaw an ornamental design for a loft bed is shown and described.
8. U.S. Pat. No. D325,825, invented by Bell, entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Bed and Storage Unitxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Bell an ornamental design for a combined bed and storage unit is shown and described.
9. U.S. Pat. No. D331,841, invented by Pitner, entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Bed, Storage Unit and Platformxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Pitner an ornamental design for a combined bed, storage unit and platform is shown and described.
As outlined above, the prior art patents that relate to loft-style beds largely entail elements such as: loft beds still using traditional ladders to access the beds; loft beds relying on substantially square and solid assemblies; and beds that entail decorative features, particularly for children.
In contrast to the above, the present invention illustrates a unique assembly for a loft bed, utilizing a plurality of steps rather than a traditional ladder. Such steps conveniently allow for drawers, cabinets, or even a closet to be included within, saving tremendous space in the room or area. Moreover, the assembly allows for a work station or larger storage area immediately below the bed, once again conserving space in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
As noted, the present invention is a space-conscious design for a loft bed. The design serves to optimize space by incorporating multi-functional features, such as drawers, closet space, or cabinet space, within the assembly for the bed itself. Specifically, a plurality of steps are substantially parallel to the length of the bed, and lead upwardly toward the foot of the bed for easy access to same. Such steps incorporate the aforementioned storage space, with access to the drawers or closets from a side position. As such, the unique assembly allows for a desk, computer work station, bar, or additional wide storage space below the bed and behind the steps, adding to the overall versatility of the assembly. Finally, in the preferred mode the unit is modular in nature and may be assembled and rearranged based upon user preference.
In light of the foregoing, it is generally an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that if functional and highly effective for its intended purposes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assembly that optimizes space and conserves significant amounts of space for other usage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assembly that is safe in nature, complying with all relevant regulations and guidelines.
It is an object of the invention to provide an assembly that may utilize a handrail, for additional safety and stability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an assembly that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, produce, and distribute.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an assembly that may be manufactured in a variety of sizes.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that is modular in nature, rendering the same convenient to assembly and disassemble.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that utilizes laminate or solid wood finishes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that may be decorative in nature, such as by bearing a sculpted design, or by bearing graphics and indicia thereon.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that incorporates multifunctional features therein, such as drawers, cabinets, closet space and other recessed compartments, built directly into the assembly.
It is particularly an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that utilizes a series of steps that double as drawers and storage compartments.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that is pre-wired for a variety of purposes, including general power inlet, telephone lines, cable lines, high speed Internet lines, speaker wires, track lighting, and a host of other items.
It is particularly an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that allows for a computer workstation to be used therewith, such as by including a desktop, pull-out monitor tray, and sufficient space for a mouse, keyboard and other peripheral devices.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide alternate embodiments of the device, wherein the invention is constructed of different materials, according to manufacturer and user needs.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the claims. The invention itself, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the embodiments when read and understood in connection with accompanying drawings.